


the night set you free

by theprincessed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tour Bus Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have sex on the tourbus in the middle of the night. They're still a secret...or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the night set you free

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day?! I'm feeling generous and also hedging my bets with a less niche option in classic fluffy HL smut. Another throwback, obviously. This started as a daydream and grew from there.
> 
> Originally posted 8 May 2012.

Unable to wait and hoping against all hope that they can keep quiet and everyone will stay asleep, it starts in their bunks. Huddled together in one and looking for a cuddle, it’s not long before an embrace turns into a kiss and a kiss flows seamlessly into a grope. Able to tear his mouth away for a second, Louis raises his eyes slightly from his position tucked into Harry’s chest and tries to map out the light of his features in the dark with a warm palm pressed to his cock.

“You’re hard.”

“Of course I’m hard,” Harry snorts at his matter of fact tone, trying to keep his voice down. “You’re draped over me like a blanket, you've not let me have my mouth back and you're really, really hot.”

Louis narrows his eyes, calculating, and his lips tilt in a smirk as he thinks on whether to make the obvious joke or not. In the end, Harry doesn’t let him as hands tug him over so that his thighs slide open to help his balance and Louis is straddling him comfortably, bent close to be within a mouth’s reach.

“Think we can do something about that?” he breathes as Harry’s hands frame his face, sink into his hair, and he rolls their groins together.

He keeps grinding slow and steady and Harry’s fingers dance along his forehead, pushing his hair away until they slip to his jaw, holding him there. On another thrust, Louis’ mouth falls slack against the sleep-bare flesh of Harry’s shoulder, the firm swell of his covered erection sliding underneath his own. To get a better angle to wriggle down, Louis pulls away from lips trailing to find him and flexes his fingers against the taut skin of Harry’s chest, his neck strained. Harry seizes the opportunity and leans up a little to nose at his throat. Startled by the colder contact and how teeth soon nip into the muscle, Louis straightens quickly to a fault, his head bumping into the low ceiling momentarily forgotten.

“Ow! Shit.” he hisses, trying to avoid biting his lip hard even though he’d rather bleed than be too noisy and for this to be embarrassingly over before time. “ _God_.”

“Okay?” Harry asks slowly, after a beat of watching Louis’ face twist in exasperation.

It’s a small mercy that Harry has the top bunk so nobody will be able to feel the rebound except Louis, but there’s a tense few minutes of them staring at each other, breathing and waiting in case the _thump_ alerted anyone outside the curtain. Louis lets him reach up and luckily there’s no lump anywhere and the thrum of the wheels beneath them must be loud enough to keep the rest in a lull of sleep. Louis ducks down into the safety of Harry’s neck and nuzzles there briefly, needily, before his mouth carries him back to his chest and he’s dropping kisses everywhere as he tries to coax out a return to their gentle, but dirty rocking.

“I’m okay,” he decides, staring down into eyes that glint but look mysteriously devoid of colour in the darkness of the trundling bus, “but this is crap. Come on, I’ve got a better idea.”

Louis doesn’t wait before he’s pulling the curtain aside and touching his toes soundlessly to the floor, looking in the direction of their driver to make sure he’s preoccupied with eyes on the road. Harry follows, but he knows he wants to ask a million questions, namely why they’re leaving the only privacy they’re able to get and clad in just their underwear. Still there’s a natural sway to his hips and Louis turns halfway towards the back of the bus to see Harry’s gaze fixed there helplessly, hipbones peeking out where his own fingertips have scrabbled low at the waistband. Pleased with how pliant he’s being, Louis grabs him by the shoulder and arcs an arm around his neck to bring him close. He even goes along with the kiss, seemingly much more heated in the open even though the claustrophobia of the previous space should’ve made him feel that more. It’s when Louis shoves him onto the seating running in a half square in their communal area that Harry finds his voice again.

“What the hell are you doing?”

It’s meant to sound oh so very stern. Instead he sounds like he’s a second away from laughing in disbelief. Louis’ other hand moves from Harry’s jaw to tighten in his curls as he settles onto his lap.

“They’re dead to the world,” he reassures, voice huskier the longer he plays at whispering, “I want you to fuck me, right here, right now.”

“But – but we can’t,” Harry splutters, eyes darting behind Louis’ shoulder to look out for anyone.

They don’t know. They know nothing or he nor Louis have told them anything official yet. It might be easy to guess what’s going on between them with the stares and the touches, but its one step to nod to it and another something else entirely to witness them tearing the clothes from their bodies.

“Sure we can,” Louis grins and the mischief is as clear as the glare of sunlight, radiating from the stretch of his pink mouth, “and we will. Stay right there.”

He almost skips to his bunk amidst being aroused beyond belief and the giddy anticipation of practically breaking a secret, offering themselves to the risk of being caught. It shouldn’t make him want to laugh, but he’s tired of it all and horny in the present and the last place he wants to be right now is squished on his side in his bunk. He drags the necessary from under his pillow and quickly goes back to Harry, like if he’s not quick enough he will have changed his mind and decided to put his foot down. It is crazy and reckless, but the security about it being _just the boys_ makes him throw caution to the wind.

Harry is reclining in his seat, arm stretched casually along the top and he shakes out his hair with another stunned giggle as Louis moves slowly towards him, sealed condom between his lips and his hand wiggling the lube enticingly in front of his face. He stays in his position and Louis understands that that’s how he’s going to play this – _your stupid idea, you do the work_ – and the thing is, he gladly obliges. He makes a home over Harry’s legs like before and hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his boxer briefs, tugging them down past his arse then sitting skin to hot skin. Harry fidgets under him slightly, wherever he wants him to kiss and Louis goes without complaint, hunched over to press his mouth to the first of his ribs. Simultaneously his fingers are busy, ripping the packet open slowly instead of the sometimes frantic tear and spit. Harry’s underwear – which he wears to save his potential blushes with unexpected visitors to the bus and in alien hotel rooms – still hides his cock from view, but not for much longer as Louis rubs the flat of his palm there, seeking out the strong shape of him until his hand dips inside and pulls him free. He’s already leaking and Louis’ mind can fill in blanks of blue tinged-light of night to imagine the velvety skin flushed dark and he glances up through his bowed eyelashes, licking his lips to hear Harry’s breath hitch. He wants to, but time is of the essence and he promises _later_ with his lifting eyes, his chin raising as he lets Harry’s cock go to see it curve gently on his stomach.

Louis screws the lube open and tips the bottle with a flourish, spilling liquid down his wrist until his hand is shining and easy to work with. Harry jerks beneath him when some drips down onto the strong line from his hip, but he’s joining in with the giggling helplessly despite himself and curling his hands around Louis’ waist to steady him. Louis uses their amusement as a distraction and bites his lip in concentration as he reaches behind and fingers himself open, the excess of lube increasing the slide. Harry stares at him, eyes hooded and face mesmerised as he grinds down onto them and tries to avoid anything that makes pleasure shoot to his dick until he’s got Harry where he wants him.

Maybe all too soon, he withdraws but their erections bob together as he helps Harry free of his boxers, kicking them off when they tangle around his feet. For a moment, Louis rocks against him some more, unable to stop the quiet moan in time when big hands grasp his arse and thrust up.

“No teasing,” Louis tells himself much as anyone, breathing in Harry’s building sweaty scent, so overcome with it that he moves his body into the length of his cock.

His hand around Harry’s neck squeezes as the other flutters along the base of him, guiding him slowly but surely to breach him to the hilt. He exhales harshly when he’s halfway there; shifting to get comfortable and the drag of Harry inside him will mean nothing but sparks. Down and down and from Harry’s frozen expression it feels like forever, but luckily isn’t and Louis leans his body close, smiling shakily when arms fold him close and lips brush over the warm haphazard strands of his hair. Every back and forth of his hips comes easier until Harry has to clamp him in place, _not too fast, too much noise, don’t want this to be over_. His hands find Harry’s knees like claws and the rapid rise and fall of his chest struggles to keep in every breathy sound as Louis fucks himself into Harry’s lap and forgets to feel anything but pleased. His movements are as practiced and smooth as the lube smeared intimately on his flesh and Harry’s frowning like he’s thinking _how_ and _who_ so Louis huffs out a giggle of effort and yanks his mouth forward. They clink teeth but Louis simply licks inside and around until words come to him.

“I really love riding you,” he purrs like a dirty confession rather than a plain fact, “hit me just right,”

He shivers when Harry’s hands mould to the slippery curve of his spine, one between his shoulder blades and the other low at the small of his back where he sometimes caresses or directs Harry with his own. He feels safe, invisible but deliciously open and glad that only Harry’s watching, only he can see. He’s getting the distant sore ache and sensitivity already as Harry starts meeting him for every self-inflicted pounding of bundled nerves and clipped moans of strung together consonants in Harry’s ear. Louis’ scratching his fingertips fruitlessly deep into Harry’s scalp and pushing into his touch with his arse when Harry spots movement over Louis’ shoulder. His hips stutter and Louis gasps in surprise at the sudden change in pattern, making a grab for his cock.

Harry’s eyes meet a face in the dark, feet away in the long gangway but close enough to know. How can he not? They’re in line with being straight down the middle of the bus but it’s impossible to stop. Louis swears through his teeth as his fist picks up speed to finish himself off, his body contracting around Harry with an _oh_ exclamation of breath and the bite Harry wedges in the scarce meat between his neck and shoulder. Louis feels Harry’s eyelids press onto the teeth marks, stinging, and his dick pulse as he gives in to his orgasm. When he dares to open them and peer into the night, the silhouette is gone.

In Harry’s lap, Louis hums happily as he puts one hand to the solid expanse of Harry’s torso and uses a surprising display of flexibility to locate Harry’s underwear on the floor because his is still bunched awkwardly around his thighs. From his smug look, it was like he planned such restriction. He wipes himself down with a tired grin and rests against Harry to stop him from leaving just yet.

“That was nice,” he says sweetly as he traces the lowest of Harry’s nipples with a sticky finger.

Harry snorts, but doesn’t tell him about what he thinks he saw. He can never be sure or maybe he will be tomorrow. Instead, he answers with, “you’re an idiot” but Louis keeps on smiling, unaffected.

“Kiss for the road?”

Louis can’t keep his smile down when he feels their tongues meet like second nature.

\--

Louis wakes the same time as Harry an as yet unidentifiable time later seeing as they risked sleeping in one bunk together. Somehow, he realises that they got into normal sleep attire when he apparently wasn’t looking hard enough or he was too fucked out to pay attention anyway. Harry’s neater, more organised and less rumpled in the mornings so it’s entirely possible. It makes him snuggle back into the warmth of Harry’s front except he’s suddenly moving away not towards. When Louis throws a sleepy, disgruntled look over his shoulder, Harry shakes out his hair and briefly rubs his thumb over Louis’ t-shirt covered shoulder.

“Relax, I’ll be back. Just going to...” he trails off, pointing that thumb in the direction of where they were last night and a giggle threatens to burst out of Louis at the memory.

Harry forgets that the bus is neither hundreds of feet long, doesn’t exactly have doors nor that conversations between at least two members of the group are usually unwittingly noisy. Harry disappears and Louis listens with a lazy mind as Niall sounds like he’s eating breakfast and the television is on low until – 

“Can we just forget you saw anything and not talk about it ever again?”

Louis lies still, suddenly on tenterhooks with mortification making his face heat and his body unpleasantly shiver, like somebody just walked over his future grave. _He saw us_ , is all he can think in terror, _Niall saw us_ – _I should’ve known it was a bad idea, I knew it was a bad idea, Harry knew and yet_ –

“What?”

“I said,” through clenched teeth then a pause, “oh. _Oh_ , right. Nothing to talk about. Okay. I’ll just – ”

Louis jumps as a hand pulls the curtain to his bunk away, although he automatically relaxes when he sees Harry’s face, even though he remains looking a little tense. He darts in and Louis wonders if he’s going to try and vault over him or something when he kisses Louis’ cheek quick.

“I guess you’ve – I’d better – ”

Louis swallows around his nod to put him out of his misery and even though Harry is probably giving them both space to freak out and think, Louis only feels a craving to laugh. It’s then that he realises that his subconscious has been telling him what he really wants for a long time.

And if when – scared witless anyway and jumping before they’re pushed – Louis and Harry tell the boys that they’re “together now” Niall wears the biggest shit-eating grin, in the end it doesn’t really matter at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com).


End file.
